With the growing update of digital technologies, electronic equipment with a high-performance camera is spreading gradually. Simultaneously, the chip technology of the current stage becomes mature day by day, and the electronic equipment with a higher processing speed and a graphics coprocessor is slowly entering into people's life. The application of all these technologies improves people's working efficiency, and is convenient for study and life of people.
The electronic equipment with a function of taking pictures provides very practical application for users to record exciting moments, especially recently, the electronic equipment realizes a panorama shooting function so that the users are able to shoot wide photos anytime and anywhere. However, the panorama shooting function widely applied by the present electronic equipment is not very satisfactory.
The panorama shooting function has rather high requirements on the shooting process and material photos, and the same colour, brightness, resolution and the like are required. The panorama shooting function of the present electronic equipment excessively depends on the post-shooting software stitching processing, and intervene to the shooting process is only to prompt the users by means of “Side Image” or assist the users to exactly find views. The shot material photos are non-uniform in colour and serious in distortion, therefore the post-shooting stitching processing cannot be properly performed with a little regret.
The prior art has shortcomings that there is no technical solution which is able to obtain images with high quality during the shooting process of the electronic equipment and thus the shot photographs cannot be directly combined into a panorama without post-shooting processing.